


You want me to cooperate?

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Imprisonment, Love, Missions, Pining, Watching from the shadows, assignments, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver and agent Watson have a deal but Oliver has a new condition. He won't cooperate or participate another assignment before he sees his family.





	You want me to cooperate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place during Oliver's imprisonment although now Oliver isn't in the prison physically. Oliver has been in the prison for 140 days.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver was standing in the shadows. He was waiting for agent Watson who had promised to meet him after his mission. Oliver had made a deal with agent Watson. If he helped her and FBI, he would get out of the Supermax eventually. He had already done many assignments and Oliver knew that FBI couldn’t deny how valuable he was. He had taken out criminals and given tactical advice. 

He gave them an advantage and surprise moment. He hoped that he wasn’t too valuable, though. He needed to be careful that he didn’t overplay his hand. He needed to get back home so he couldn’t become irreplaceable. 

He needed to see William and Felicity. Oliver had become more restless after John’s visit. He needed to know how his family was doing because John told him some alarming things. In addition, Oliver could feel how Felicity was avoiding certain topics in her letters. He hadn’t seen his family in 140 days. It was almost five months. Somehow his five years in Lian Yu seemed a shorter period of time.

Oliver was waiting for Watson for a reason. His last mission had been in Star City and he couldn’t ignore how close he was to his family. He wasn’t going to cooperate before he saw Felicity and William. FBI needed him and he needed to see his family. It was a simple deal. Oliver leaned on the brick wall while he noticed agent Watson approaching. 

She never smiled and she was all about business. Oliver could work with that although he wasn’t a huge fan of hers. He stepped out of the shadows and agent Watson stared at him sternly. They just glared at each other before neither of them spoke. She had never been intimidated by him and neither of them backed down. 

Agent Watson cleared her throat and asked: “You wanted to meet me?”

“Yes,"Oliver replied simply and she raised her eyebrow.

Then Oliver continued: "I want to see my family."

“Not going to happen,” she said without hesitation. Oliver had expected her to say that.

“Too bad. I’m not going to help you before I see them and I know how badly you need my help,” he said behind his gritted teeth. 

“Are you blackmailing me, Mr. Queen?” she asked with a steady voice while she was wearing a challenging expression.

“This is business, agent Watson. I’ll keep helping you if I just see them,” Oliver said as he tried to keep his desperation out of his voice.

Agent Watson thought for a moment and then she answered: “You can see them but you can’t meet them. I can’t risk the mission. No one can see you.”

”What do you mean I can’t meet them but I can see them?” Oliver asked while he frowned. He didn't quite follow.

”You can watch your family from the distance but they can never know that you are there. Besides, I have heard that you’re good at disguising yourself,” agent Watson explained coldly.

This wasn’t what he had had in his mind. Oliver had gotten his hopes up but this wasn’t what he was hoping for. He had wanted to touch his family and tell them how much he loved them. He couldn’t do it from shadows. He struggled. The offer was better than nothing but he needed more. 

Agent Watson clearly saw his struggles and she told him: “The offer isn’t getting any better.”

Oliver nodded because he knew it was the truth. He couldn’t get a better offer. He had to accept the offer before it was off the table. Oliver let out a heavy sigh and agent Watson gave a small nod. They had found their agreement. Then she turned away and started walk towards her car. 

She shouted over her shoulder as she walked away: “I expect to get your report in person later tonight before you return to your cell. You have an hour so make it count. You won’t get another chance to see them before you’re released and it won't be happening anytime soon.”

Oliver clenched his fists but pressed his lips together. He didn’t say anything. Agent Watson really had her ways to irritate him. It had to be her superpower and it should tell something because Oliver had met people with actual superpowers. Agent Watson climbed into her car and drove away.

When she was gone, Oliver started to make his way to their new apartment which would hopefully be his home, too. Felicity and William hadn’t moved back to their old home but they had bought a new one. Felicity had told about it in her letters so he knew where it was.

Oliver rode his motorcycle across the city as fast as he could. Familiar places and buildings surrounded him but he wasn’t going to stop to look at them. The time he got was limited and he wasn’t going to waste it. 

After ten minutes he was close to the apartment. He assessed what was the best place to watch inside to their new home. After a while he decided to climb to the roof of the building next to their home building. Oliver wanted to think that it was his home too because William and Felicity were his home. He didn’t care about the address.

Oliver still had his ways to climb to the roof although he had noticed that he wasn’t physically as fit as he used to be. It was hard to admit that he wasn’t getting any younger. Luckily, it was late and darkness made everything easier. 

Oliver pushed those thoughts away and he settled onto the roof. He looked through windows where he saw his family. His heart clenched and he felt numb for a while. Emotions rushed over him and he couldn’t tell what he was feeling. There were too many emotions at the same time. There were longing, guilt and love. 

He felt how he was sucked in an internal argument. He wanted to walk to their door and knock. He would hug them until they couldn’t breathe. Then he would apologize million times and hold them even tighter. He would ask how they were doing and what had happened. He would make sure that everything was okay. 

Yet, he knew that he couldn’t do it. He wasn’t a free man and he wasn’t sure when he would be. He couldn’t give false hope for them or himself. Besides, he couldn’t risk their freedom and safety. Agent Watson would do anything to secure their missions.

Oliver’s eyes filled with tears when he thought their reunion. He knew that it wasn’t going to be easy but they had to make it. There would be nothing for him to live for or fight for without his family. In his thoughts he was selfish but he needed them back even more than they needed him. He wasn’t sure if he had any right to ask for their forgiveness but he was going to do it anyways.

He followed his family with his eyes. Felicity’s hair was down and cascaded down to her shoulders. Although Oliver didn’t see her clearly, he knew that she looked absolutely beautiful. Nothing would ever change that fact in his eyes. William was with her and they were talking and laughing on the couch. They were having a good time and it made Oliver happy although his longing for them grew even stronger. 

William had become taller and now he was obviously taller than Felicity now. Oliver could tell it although they were sitting. In addition, he looked more mature than before. William wasn’t his young boy who had lost his mother and father. He was a young man. Oliver felt how his heart clenched painfully because he had hoped that his son could have been a child a little longer. He had been forced to grow up too soon. 

Then it struck him. What if they had already used to live without him? What if they weren’t able to forgive him? Maybe he didn’t have a family to go back to. He had always thought that they were too good for him but for the first time Oliver wasn’t going to let his own fears to stop him. Until now. 

He wanted to have his life back with them even if they were better off without him. Yet, maybe they had finally noticed what he had known for years - he didn’t deserve them. Maybe this time they were the ones who said that he wasn’t a part of their lives anymore. Now that he was ready to be with them no matter what, they could reject him. He had hurt them on so many levels.

Oliver shook his head. He would face that problem when it was actual and today wasn’t the day. He wanted to enjoy the scenery which he was watching. Felicity was explaining something animatedly and she waved her arms enthusiastically. William had doubled over and he laughed. Oliver could almost hear how Felicity was telling about a weird dream or an irrational fear of hers. In Oliver’s head, at first William had tried to convince her that there wasn’t a purple chicken which chased bunnies but then William had given up and just started laughing.

Oliver knew that he didn’t have much time left. He should go back before FBI would arrest his whole team and family. Yet, he found it hard to let go of the scene. He couldn’t touch, smell or talk to them but he saw them. They were alive and they seemed to be safe for now. 

Oliver knew about some of their problems, for example the threats that Felicity had been receiving, but they didn’t seem to affect their mood tonight. Tonight, they seemed to be just William and Felicity who didn’t worry about the world. Maybe there was a silver lining somewhere. 

Oliver saw how William rose to his feet and he yawned while stretching. Felicity also stood up. William bowed his head and Felicity dropped a kiss on it. It looked so domestic and normal that it made Oliver to fall in love with them even more if possible. Oliver longed for normal with them and he wanted to a part of their warm exchange. 

William and Felicity left the room and they turned the lights off. Oliver stared at the dark room for a minute. Then he let out a deep sigh. He had to head back but at least now he was reminded what he was fighting for. 

He became one with the shadows again and he left the roof suffering from an emotional turmoil. He was desperate but he was also feeling something vaguely familiar. Maybe it was stupid but at last he had a hint of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Being a mom means setting up a carpool karaoke session and giving the talk. Or at least it is what being a mom means to Felicity.


End file.
